Legend of the Chaos Star Part 2
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star Previously, on Legend of the Chaos Star, exactly one year had passed since the four Heroes of Light (Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi) collected the eight pieces of the Purity Heart, and prevented the Prophecy of Destruction from coming to fruition. Now that Bowser's temporary alliance with the heroes had come to an end, he went right back to his evil ways, and ended up kidnapping Princess Peach/Toadstool once again, in an effort to defeat the Mario Brothers and company, so that he'll be free to marry the Princess and rule over the Mushroom Kingdom. As always, Mario and Luigi, along with their companions, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo, ventured through Bowser's castle, and defeated each and every one of the guards in their path, until they eventually came face to face with the Koopa king, himself. Even though Bowser proved to be somewhat of a challenge that time around (having memorized their attack patterns), they still managed to triumph in the end by having him stuffed into a cannon, and blasted over the horizon. A few days later, after recovering from his defeat, Bowser, along with his right-hand Magikoopa minions, Kamek and Kammy Koopa, decided to start recruiting new members of the Koopa Troop to help aid them in their next scheme. Among these new recruits was the deranged Punchinello, who specializes in using explosives in combat. Sometime later, two mysterious, magical jester twins also showed up to get recruited. However, Bowser immediately turned them down; not because of their resemblance to the psychotic, interdimensional jester, Dimentio (which he did not initially catch onto), who happens to be an enemy of his, but because of the fact that he had a hard time taking them seriously, due to their "clownish" appearances. As such, he did not think the two of them were qualified to join his army. ''Undeterred, the jester twins showed up at Bowser's castle again later, and peeked over the Koopa king's shoulder as he was in the middle of reading through his past diary entries. As they were doing that, they ended up discovering that Bowser had a secret crush on Peach, and decided to swipe his diary in an attempt to blackmail him into accepting them as members of the Koopa Troop, to which he reluctantly complied with. Shortly after thanking him, the two jesters introduced themselves to Bowser as "Dimentia" and "Dimention". From there, it finally clicked, and Bowser ended up taking note of their resemblance to Dimentio, which they shrugged off as a coincidence. After getting further acquainted, the twins eventually informed Bowser about an object called the "Chaos Star", which would supposedly grant the user infinite power, and would be enough to finish off the Mario Brothers and company once and for all. Now, the questions remain… Exactly what is the nature of this mysterious object? Could there be more to it than Dimentia and Dimention are letting on? In fact, could there be more to THEM than they're letting on? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! Picking up exactly where the first chapter left off, the two interdimensional jester twins, Dimentia and Dimention have just got finished instructing Bowser on how to create the Chaos Star. Wasting no time, Bowser immediately absorbed the star's power upon its creation. Eager to test the object's power in combat, the Koopa king decided to have a sparring session with his minions. *Music Cue* *Tons of Bowser's minions are seen face-down on the floor, ranging from Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Terrapins, Koopatrols, etc.* Bowser: What? Is that seriously all you've got? Come on! Put a little muscle into it, will ya? *Teams of Hammer Brothers, Boomerang Brothers, Fire Brothers, and Ice Brothers simultaneously attack Bowser together, not managing to put a single scratch on him* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wow! That tickles! *The Magikoopa Mob simultaneously blasts him with their wands* Bowser: *Still not affected* Alright, now it's my turn! ROOOAAARR! *Blows fire all around the room, and torches the remainder of his minions* *They fall to the ground, charred* Bowser: Oh, yeah! All Bowser, baby! Kamek: Um, no offense, King Koopa, but are you sure this was a good idea? Kammy: Kamek is right, Your Ghastliness. At this rate, you may not have any more minions left that'll be in the condition to assist you in your next attack on Princess Peach's castle! Bowser: Oh, gimme a break, that was nothing. I'm pretty sure they've had a lot worse done to them by the Super Stupid Brothers and their friends. Besides, you two have healing magic, don't you? Why not go ahead and use it? Kamek: Ah, right, of course. Your wish is our command. *Kammy and Kamek use their magic wands to cast healing spells on them, and they stand up again* Bowser: See? Problem solved! *Some clapping is heard* Kammy: Hmm? *Dimentia and Dimention suddenly appear* *Music Cue* Bowser: Whoa! *Jumps up, slightly startled* Dimentia: *Giggles* Well done! Dimention: Yes, quite a splendid performance, as expected! Bowser: You two've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that! Dimentia: *Giggles again* Sorry about that. Dimention: Yes, we sincerely apologize. Bowser: Don't worry about it. In any case, I've gotta hand it to you two. You definitely weren't kidding about the Chaos Star! It's just brimming with all kinds of awesome! I don't think I've felt this powerful since the time I raided Star Haven and stole the Star Rod! This is gonna work wonders for when I attack Peach's castle again next week! Kammy: If you don't mind my asking, Your Maliciousness, why wait until then? Bowser: That's because next week happens to be a special occasion. Kamek: Yes, and that "special occasion" is the Mario Brothers' birthday, if I'm not mistaken. Bowser: Exactly! Kammy: Ah, I see, I see! Excellent thinking, Lord Bowser! Not that I'd expect anything less, of course. Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! Yes, my tactics are pure art, aren't they? Dimentia: Yes, they most certainly are! Dimention: HAHAHAHA… Oh, yes. "Pure art", indeed! One week later, over at the Mushroom Kingdom, a surprise party was currently being held at Princess Peach's castle to celebrate Mario and Luigi's birthday. *Music Cue* Mini-Yoshi: So, any sign of Gonzales yet, you guys? Geno: …Who? Mini-Yoshi: You know, Mario? Goombella: Yeah, in case you're wondering, "The Great Gonzales" was a random a stage name that was given to Mario when he fought in the Glitz Pit tournament sometime ago. Since Mini-Yoshi was born in the arena, that's the first name he's heard him go by, so…yeah. Geno: Oh, I see. To answer the question, not as of yet, I'm afraid. There's no telling exactly when he'll show up, but Princess Toadstool is bound to be back with both Mario and his brother very soon. Goombella: When Luigi does get here, I hope he doesn't, like, put us to sleep again. Nothing against the guy, but those stories of his were totally boring! Bobbery: Personally, I rather liked the fellow's tales. I do say, they were quite interesting, in my humble opinion. Watt: You guys? I think I, um, hear someone coming! Mallow: *Peeks out the window* It's Mario, you guys! Bow: Quickly, someone turn off the lights! *They turn off the lights, and hide* Mallow: Hold on a sec, I just noticed… How come his brother and Princess Toadstool weren't with him? "Mario": *Enters and turns on the lights* *Everyone comes from their hiding places and yells "SURPRISE!"* "Mario": Yes, yes! Rejoice, everyone, for the great Super Mario has arrived! Everyone: … "Mario": What? Why's everyone looking at me like that? Was it something I said? Flurrie: Doopliss… I know that's you, darling. *"Mario" changes back to his original self* Doopliss: Ah, crud… I thought I had you guys goin' for a second there! How'd ya know it was me? Flurrie: Well, you see, dear, that's because the real Mario doesn't speak in such a self-righteous manner. Doopliss: I've gotta remember that. Mimi: Wow, you can shapeshift, too!? I thought I was the only one! Doopliss: Same here! I thought it was something that only Duplighosts, like myself, could pull off! By the way, who're you? Mimi: My name's Mimi, but you can call me "Mimikins" if you want. Doopliss: …I think I'll just stick with "Mimi". Anyway, I'm Doopliss. It's nice to meet ya. Mimi: Nice to meet you, too. Goombario: So, Doopliss, while you were on the way over here, did you happen to find any sign of Mario at all? Doopliss: Nope. Just Donkey Kong and a few other apes that were with him, including some rambling old geezer, along with a girl whose jugs are probably even bigger than Flurrie's. Flurrie: Hmph, pervert! *Slaps him* Doopliss: OWWWW! *Holds his face* Oh, gimme a break! It's not like I actually went out of my way to look at 'em! They're just hard to miss, that's all! Cut me some slack, here! Birdo: Pfffft…! Doopliss: What're YOU laughing at? Birdo: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It's just that I thought that was SO funny! Toad: Same here! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Birdo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Many others laugh, too* Doopliss: *Groans in annoyance* Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh it up, you ninnies… Later on that day, somewhere nearby… Luigi: I dunno about you, Bro, but I'm seriously having a hard time believing that everyone just up and forgot our birthday like this… Mario: Same here, Luigi. I don't think we've seen Toad, Yoshi, or Birdo at all today. *Looks to Peach and Daisy* Are you sure they don't have some kind of surprise party for us? Daisy: Not that we know of… Luigi: Oh… I see… Peach: Hey, but don't feel bad, you two. At least we haven't forgotten your birthday. Why don't we celebrate it together, just the four of us? Mario: Well… Okie dokey. Minutes later… *Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy enter the castle* *Music Cue* Everyone: SURPRISE!!! Mario: *Startled* Momma-mia! Luigi: Leapin' lasagna! Mario: So, I was right, then! You guys really did remember, after all! Vivian: *Giggles* How could we possibly forget, after all we've been through together? Plus, you were the first person who's ever been kind to me. That…really means a lot. *Holds out a gift-wrapped box* Happy Birthday, Mario! Mario: Thanks, you shouldn't have! *Takes it* Vivian: It was my pleasure. *Starts to blush* Mini-Yoshi: Gonzales! Happy Birthday, dude! *Several others say "Happy Birthday" Mario, too* Mario: Hee hee! Thank you, everyone! Thank you very much! Luigi: … *Silent sigh* (I should've known this would happen…) Daisy: Luigi? Are you okay? Luigi: I'm just fine, Daisy. I'm just…fine… *Turns around* Daisy: Are you sure about that? Luigi: I'm positive… *Starts walking away* If anybody needs me, I'll be outside, taking care of…something… *Opens the door* Daisy: Luigi, wait… Luigi: *Shuts the door behind him as he leaves* Everyone: … Mallow: Um, wow. What's with him? Goombella: I dunno, but for some reason, he seems totally bummed out about something, but what? Mario: *Shrugs* I have no idea. Daisy: I think I know what's bothering him. Mario: You do? Well, what would that be, exactly? Daisy: I'll let you guys figure that out. *Leaves to go after Luigi* Birdo: … Any idea what she could be talking about, you guys? Yoshi: Don't ask me. I don't have a clue. *Many of the others say something similar* Meanwhile, as everyone was in the process of celebrating Mario and Luigi's birthday, little did they know that Bowser and the Koopa Troop were on the way over, in a fleet of flying airships, to crash the party. *Music Cue* Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yeah, baby! This is perfect! This time, I'm gonna wipe the floor with Mario and the rest of his loser friends for sure, now that I have the power of the Chaos Star within my grasp! And what better time is there to do it than on his birthday? I'm gonna give him and Green 'Stache a birthday "bash" they'll never forget! Kammy: Yes, quite so, Your Viciousness! Kamek: Indeed. Mario and the rest of those wretched fools will be powerless before you this time! Kammy: Yep, at this rate, things may very well go even better than the time you wielded the Star Rod! Bowser: You know, that reminds me… *Looks toward Dimentia and Dimention* There's something I've been meaning to ask you two about this… Dimentia: Sure, ask away. Bowser: Going by my past experiences with the Star Rod, Star Spirits, the Chaos Heart, and the Pure Hearts, there always seems to be someone or something that's somehow capable of disabling the powers of whatever was used to grant someone invincibility. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is… Is there anything around that can disable the powers of the Chaos Star? Dimention: … Well, now that you mention it, yes. Bowser: There is!? Dimention: That's right. Bowser: Alright, then you're gonna spill every bit of info you know about this, pronto! The last thing I need is for Mario and his loser friends to go around collecting them, and end up trashing my awesome plans again! Go ahead, out with it! Dimentia: Patience, my king. Okay, here goes. The objects you speak of, which potentially have the ability to drain the Chaos Star of its power are called…the "Stars of Purity", or "Purity Stars", if you prefer. Bowser: "Purity Stars"? What the heck are those? Dimention: They're special treasures that were developed for the sole purpose of being able to combat the Chaos Star. You see, the two Pixls who guard them apparently had enough foresight to know that this day would come, and as a result, they created the Purity Stars. Bowser: Oh, now that's just PERFECT! You wait until NOW to tell me!? IDIOTS! Why wouldn't you do that sooner!? Don't you think something like this is important information!? Dimentia: *Giggles* Bowser: What're you giggling about, now!? Did I say something funny!? Dimention: HAHAHAHAHA… We're way ahead of you, King Bowser! *Dimentia and Dimention hold out eight star-like objects, which have flashing color schemes akin to the Pure Hearts* Bowser: Whoa! Are those… Are those the Purity Stars you were talking about? Dimentia: That's right. Not only did Dimention and I steal them while you were getting the fleet ready, but we've also taken care of the two guardians as an added bonus! Dimention: Yes, and as such, they won't be able to provide Mario and his companions with knowledge on how to get rid of the Chaos Star's power! Bowser: … Oh, okay, gotcha! BWAHAHAHAHA! You definitely had me worried for a second there! I gotta say… I really applaud your initiative and everything, but still… If you know those pesky plumbers as well as I do, they'll most likely ended up finding out about the Purity Stars by some other means. So, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll entrust them to at least eight of my hand-picked subjects in separate locations, and have them guard the stars just in case. Kamek: So, who're you going to have guard the stars, exactly? Will it be the Koopalings? Bowser: Well, since I didn't recruit as many new minions as I had hoped last week, I have no choice but to leave it to them, even though they're just bound to screw things up…again, but maybe they'll prove me wrong this time. I hope. Anyway, it doesn't look as if we're very far from Peach's castle. Full speed ahead! *The airships begin to speed up* Meanwhile, outside of Peach's castle… *Music Cue* Daisy: Luigi? Luigi: Hmm? *Looks* Oh, hey, Daisy. Daisy: Are you sure you're doing okay? Luigi: Yes, I'm fine. I'm just...enjoying the scenery, that's all. Daisy: I think I know why you stormed out of the castle like that… Luigi: You do? Daisy: It's because of everyone only paying attention to Mario. Am I right? Luigi: What, you think that's the reason? Oh ho ho ho! Of course not! Daisy: … Luigi: … Okay, fine. You got me. That was it… Daisy: I thought so. Luigi: I just don't get it, Daisy! I do as much for this kingdom as Mario does, and yet, for some reason, HE'S the one who always gets all the recognition! Sure, my name was on the "Happy Birthday" banner, too, but other than that, I wasn't so much as given a second glance… Daisy: Hey, don't feel bad. I'm pretty sure that not everyone has forgotten about all the accomplishments you've made, but even if that were the case, you'll… You'll always be a hero in my eyes, no matter what. Luigi: You… You really mean that? Daisy: Of course. *They lean in to kiss, but end up spotting Bowser's fleet before they get the chance* *Music Cue* Daisy: Luigi, look! Over there! Aren't those… Bowser's airships!? Luigi: *Looks* You're right! That's definitely him, no doubt about it! Daisy: What could he possibly want at a time like this!? Luigi: Knowing him, he's most likely here to try kidnapping Princess Peach again, but there's no way I'm letting that happen, even if I have to stop him with my own two hands! … Wait a minute, that's it! Daisy: Hmm? Luigi: That's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go stop Bowser and his army myself, without Mario's help! That way, I'm bound to finally get the recognition I deserve! Daisy: Luigi, wait! Marching straight into danger, Luigi has taken it upon himself to stop Bowser and the Koopa Troop's invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. With the power of the Chaos Star in the Koopa king's hands, will Luigi have what it takes to stop him on his own? Find out as the saga continues in the next chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction